Dragon Ball Evil
by Nickyjoet
Summary: Set in the Dragon Ball universe, not DBZ. The Red Ribbon Army, after losing two of their dragon balls to Son Goku, seek to buy the T-virus from Umbrella Corp. in order to strengthen their ranks to take down Goku. But will even that stop Goku?
1. Beginning Troubles

I do not own Dragon Ball, nor do I own Resident Evil. I am but a lowly fan of each and decided to write this.

Chapter 1 - Beginning Troubles

Late one summer night in the dragon world, Bulma, Son Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Pu'ar, and Oolong stayed in the Capsule house that Bulma had set up on the edge of a forest. Bulma sat with Yamcha on the couch, cuddled up on her former bandit boyfriend, while Goku and Krillin sparred with each other, and Pu'ar and Oolong were playing a game of poker.

Goku taunted Krillin as he dodged a half-hearted punch from his bald sparring partner. Krillin decided to drop to the floor quickly and do a sweeping kick at Goku's feet, trying to trip him up. But, ever the alert fighter, Goku jumped over Krillin's leg sweep and threw a kick of his own that landed on the temple of the ex monk. Krillin was dazed. He took a wobbly step back and nearly lost his balance, but he eventually got his bearings and shook the dizziness from his head. Krillin saw Goku's fist flying at his face, so he flipped backward and landed in a crouch on the floor, then he launched himself at Goku and landed a punch right in between Goku's eyes. The monkey-tailed boy was blown backward into a wall, cracking it a bit. Krillin went to follow up the attack but Bulma screamed at him.

"Will you two cut it out!? You're gonna destroy this Capsule house if you keep it up!"

"I guess we should stop," Krillin stated as he walked up to Goku and helped him up.

"God," Bulma sighed, "the things I have to put up with to find the dragon balls. Why don't you two get ready for bed?"

Goku and Krillin both sighed and went to find their nightwear.

Bulma snuggled up closer to Yamcha and closed her eyes, falling almost instantly asleep. Yamcha smiled and felt himself get a little tired as well. His chin dropped to his chest and he fell asleep.

Oolong and Pu'ar noticed the couple fall asleep on the couch but they decided to keep up their game of poker; if either of them got tired a couple cups of coffee or an energy drink would keep them going strong.

Krillin and Goku, however, were fighting over who would get the small love seat and who would get the floor. Goku had gotten used to the feel of the soft chair, but Krillin had not gotten used to the hard floor. Goku had been sleeping on the chair throughout the whole dragon ball adventure, and wasn't about to give the chair up. Krillin had tried to best Goku in strength to try and make the chair his sleeping quarters one night, but Goku was too strong, thus Krillin spent another night on the floor. This night, though, Krillin was going to best Goku in a battle of wits. They were going to play a three round rock, paper, scissors match. The three words came out of their mouths simultaneously as they threw their hands down in their chosen forms.

Krillin chose rock, as Goku chose paper.

Krillin cursed silently, and they began the game again. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Krillin chose scissors, Goku chose paper.

Krillin snickered, seeing a pattern and they began again. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Krillin chose scissors again, Goku chose rock.

This time it was Goku who snickered. Krillin was now worried; Goku was up by two, one more and he would win.

The two boys began the process again. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Krillin chose rock, Goku chose rock.

Krillin sighed; it was a draw. Goku was still up by two.

Krillin swallowed hard and they began again. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Krillin chose paper, Goku chose scissors.

Krillin's eyes widened with horror as he saw Goku's extended fingers, signifying "scissors." Goku laughed with glee, and hopped onto the chair, cuddling up underneath the warmth of a blanket. A tear tried to find its way out of Krillin's eye, but he held it back, trying not to show defeat. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and lay on the ground. Next time, Krillin thought, next time I will get the chair.

Miles away, somewhere to the south, the Red Ribbon Army headquarters sat surrounded by forest, secluded from suburban areas. Commander Red sat in tower eight, overlooking the whole of the base. He watched as soldiers moved to the gate and opened it letting a large semi-truck hauling a large trailer behind it. The trailer had red and white striped umbrella symbol on each of its sides. Commander Red smiled wickedly and lit one of his cigars and stuck it in his mouth. He brought out a comb and combed his red hair back; he then turned to his right hand man, General Black, who, ironically, was a bald black man. Red watched as the truck pulled up just below him, right in front of the entrance to tower eight. Red turned his chair around so he would face the door that the representative of Umbrella Corporations would be entering. General Black walked over to Commander Red and stood next to him, his usual spot.

The door to the room opened and into the room came a lithe figure clad in a black leather trench coat, black undershirt, black pants, and a pair of black sunglasses resting on the bridge of his slightly bent nose. His blond hair was slicked back to further show the man's superiority. He strode into the room with utter confidence, and a scowl that sent a chill down both Commander Red and General Black's spines. Commander Red, however, knew that showing any weakness just may send this meeting downhill, so he cleared his throat and sat up high (as high as his short figure would let him, of course).

"You must be the representative from Umbrella, correct?" Commander Red asked the man in black.

"Yes," the man said in a calm yet firm voice, "I am Albert Wesker, researcher of Umbrella Corporations; I heard that you and your army needed our services, yes?"

Commander Red nodded, "We were informed that your company had a serum that will give humans great powers"

Wesker nodded and laughed, "Only if the serum accepts the host, but your army seems strong enough. Would you like me to bring in the serum?"

"Of course," Commander Red insisted.

Wesker smiled and nodded. He strode out of the room and came back with a large crate that he opened immediately. Inside was a large cooler that he wheeled out of the crate and set before Commander Red and General Black. Wesker opened the cooler and steam poured from it, and when it cleared they could see rows and rows of tubes with a strange liquid in each. Commander Red turned to General Black and nodded. Black, however, questioned the loyalties of Albert Wesker, but he did not argue, for once Red had his mind set, there was no turning back. All Black could do was sit back and watch, and possibly run away if things got out of hand.


	2. Red Ribbon's Mistake

Chapter 2 – Red Ribbon's mistake

Goku was the first of the friends to wake up the following morning. He sat up, yawned, stretched and looked to the floor to see if Krillin was still there, but only the ex monk's blankets remained. Goku jumped from the chair that served as his bed and landed lightly on the carpeted floor. He then began to smell food cooking from another room and he quickly made his way through the Capsule house to the kitchen. He found Bulma over the stove cooking eggs in a pan, with Krillin behind her pouring a glass of orange juice. Yamcha was lying on the couch sleeping, and Pu'ar and Oolong were lying on the floor passed out. Goku jumped up onto a stool that was beside the counter. Bulma greeted him warmly and continued cooking the eggs in the pan.

"So Bulma," Goku said enthusiastically, "When will we be on our way to find the next ball?"

"As soon as we got done with breakfast, how do you want your eggs?" Bulma replied.

Goku seemed puzzled by the question, so instead of answering her he kept a quizzical look on his face.

"How do you want your eggs cooked?" Bulma asked rather loudly.

"In a pan," Goku replied.

Bulma groaned and continued to stir the eggs up.

Goku spun around on the stool waiting impatiently for his food to come. After a minute or so of waiting, Bulma put a plate in front of Goku with scrambled eggs on it and some buttered toast. Goku picked up the toasted bread and bit into it, and immediately spit it out.

"This bread is stale!" Goku exclaimed.

"It's toasted you moron!" Bulma retorted.

Goku shrugged, "Oh, well it didn't taste that bad," he picked the piece of toast up again and began to eat it. Bulma sighed and began to eat her breakfast.

An hour later the friends were all cleaned up and in their traveling clothes, ready for the next adventure. They exited the Capsule house and Bulma pressed the button near the door that would transform the house back into capsule form. The house shook for a split second and in the next it vanished into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a small, blue capsule was now where the house had just been. Bulma picked it up and placed it in her Capsule Case and brought out a different capsule. She pushed the button on the top of it and tossed it a good five feet away from her. The capsule exploded into a cloud of smoke, and a huge motor home appeared. Goku and Krillin raced each other to the door of the RV. They got to the door and began pulling and fighting for the door handle. While the two boys were busy fighting, Bulma stepped in between them and opened the door, letting the others go in. Krillin and Goku noticed their friends entering the RV and quickly ended their feud. The two friends went inside of the large vehicle and Goku slammed the door behind them. Soon after, they were on their way.

General Black knew this would happen. He knew that Albert Wesker could not be trusted. Now, half the Red Ribbon Army were either zombies or gruesome, malformed monsters. Black was running down a corridor with his pistol in hand. He needed to escape; he was the only survivor of the outbreak. Commander Red had transformed into a hideous, large, and oversized blob with a stretched, almost caricatured version of Red's face.

Black jumped back when a zombie wearing a helmet emblazoned with the Red Ribbon logo jumped from the shadows. Black aimed his pistol and fired with such precision that the bullet pierced right through the vital parts of the monster's brain, killing it on impact. Black leapt over the falling zombie and continued his run to the exit. Just before he got to the door, black mist appeared in front of him, and just as quickly as it appeared, it shaped into the form of Albert Wesker.

"Wesker!" Black shrieked in horror.

"That's right, General," Wesker sneered, "Where do you think you are going? Don't you wish to be a part of the evolution of mankind?"

Black roared in outraged and fired at the man clad in black, but, to Black's surprise and horror, Wesker puffed into a misty cloud of black smoke, and was now crouched low on the ground. From his crouched position Wesker cackled.

"That was not very smart" Wesker scolded General Black.

Wesker jumped into the air and kicked Black on the side of the skull. The bone cracked and blood sprayed from the General's nose. Black fell dead on his face, and blood spread from his nose all over the floor surrounding him. Wesker sighed and walked down the corridor back to the Commander's quarters, which now served as Wesker's "research" center.

He decided to do some research on the boy known as Son Goku, for Commander Red really wanted the boy dead. Wesker found little about the boy; mostly just documents from the Red Ribbon data base containing the descriptions of Goku's assault on the Red Ribbon Generals and Officers. Albert Wesker was impressed, but not worried. He alone could possibly take Son Goku down, but he'd rather watch his creations do it for him. This was going to be an eventful few weeks.


End file.
